Talk:Main Page
Article Count I counted the articles listed on and there are 69, but the main page says there are only 60 articles (and I have tried editing and refreshing). Is there a way this can be fixed? Or is there a reason behind this? Data13 01:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm no MA admin and don't know much about how the wiki software works, but I'd guess that the total database content is counted in certain intervals and that the function which displays the current number of total pages in the database on the Main Page simply uses the last count. - Bell'Orso 11:13, 3 April 2008 (UTC) That's a plausible explanation. Data13 23:26, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Name of Memory Alpha (mirror) Ok, I propose changing the name of this language of Memory Alpha from "Memory Alpha Information Directorate" to "Memory Omega". I have two main reasons for this. Firstly, Alpha and Omega are at the opposite ends of the Greek alphabet, which makes using Omega an allusion to how this is different to MA. Secondly, there is a apocrypha "Memory Omega" created by Spock. This is obviously a weaker point, but "Memory Omega" is closer to being offical than "Memory Alpha Information Directorate" seeing as it is just a made up term. Now both of these point are weak, granted, so if you have a better suggestion, speak up as I have done with my suggestion ;-) Tanky 11:29, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :I vote to keep it Alpha, since there is no strictly canon Omega in either universe, but there IS a strictly canon Alpha in the Federation universe and from the level of similarities between the two universe it can be assumed that a mirror version of that exact same place, with the exact same name, existed in the Empire / Alliance universe. Furthermore, everything on this site still screams MA: the logo, the About page, etc. I have therefore changed it back from Omega to Alpha in the Header panel of the Main portal. - Bell'Orso 17:42, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Well I'm going to change it back to Memory Alpha Information Directorate until this can be sorted out, seeing as that's what it was set up as and was before I changed it (its even still called that at the top of every page). I figure this is a nice neutral position to leave it at until an agreement can be reached. That all being said, I still think that it should be called Memory Omega. I disagree we should simply keep the Memory Alpha name just because all the logos still say that. Those can easily be changed to read whatever we decide, so I don't think we should use that name for those reasons. So I guess that puts this vote at: *1 for Memory Omega *1 for Memory Alpha Information Directorate (the original name) Any other opinions or suggestions out there? Tanky 05:19, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :To clarify: Even if somebody were to take the time to alter all the special pages, logos and whatever, to correspond with the new name, I would still not be totally convinced, as there is still no canonical indication of anything named "Memory Omega" existing in either universe. :Secondly, while the Empire's / Alliance's MA would be an official institution with designated buildings and people who work there, the non-canonical MO is much more like a mirror version of Section 31, an inofficial organization that exists only in the minds of its members. Remember, this is supposed to be the heart of former Terran Empire's propaganda machine turned into the heart (or at least a major part) of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance's propaganda machine. - Bell'Orso 14:12, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Also, I couldn't remember the full version of the original name of this site and didn't bother to look it up, that's why I originally changed it to simply "Memory Alpha". Now that you reminded me of it I support it instead of my change and have edited your vote count accordingly. - Bell'Orso 14:19, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I have to admit I'm happy to leave it at Memory Alpha Information Directorate for the time being, especially since at the moment it only seems to be you and me around here, and the name is really an irrelevant consideration, in comparison to actually creating and writing the articles. Until someone else raises it, I guess we'll just leave it as is. Tanky 06:51, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::Memory Alpha Information Directorate works for me, that or just...Information Directorate. --Terran Officer 10:42, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::I like the idea of Memory Omega. Like Tanky said, it is opposite to Alpha and therefore suggests the differences between the two. -- TrekFan 19:38, 20 August 2008 (UTC) See Forum:Rename_Wiki_to_Memory_Omega where I've suggested it at the forum. -- 05:47, January 2, 2013 (UTC) mu.? This looks like a different language of Memory Alpha, instead of a separate wiki, shouldn't this have a different name? "Memory Omega" seems to be a better choice, since Emperor Spock created it as an element in the Mirror Universe, and it seems deliberately named to compare with UFP's Memory Alpha. -- 05:42, January 2, 2013 (UTC) See Forum:Rename_Wiki_to_Memory_Omega where I've suggested it at the forum. -- 05:47, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Forums? The Forums link is broken, where do we discuss general improvements to this wiki? -- 05:43, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm... ok, Clicking "Community" links to the forums, but clicking "Forum" leads to a broken page... -- 05:44, January 2, 2013 (UTC)